Semiconductor components or parts thereof may be formed using a trench-MOS process. A trench, typically comprising a substantially vertical channel deeper than it is wide, may be formed in a substrate. Deposition of material inside the trench may be performed by chemical vapour deposition (CVD). In practice, it has been found that voids can form in the material deposited into the trench.